eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Ori
The Order of the Ori We the Ori are a religious group of extra-planetary travelers who have come from another world via the gate call, The Chappa Eye. We have come to spread the word and wisdom of our God Savras (The All-Seeing, Lord of Divination, He of the Third Eye) We are reliable and honorable to those in need and not swayed by the temptation of evil from others who would lead us astray. Guided by our god Savras we speak the absolute truth and in cases where the truth is a matter of perspective, we reveal all sides of the truth whether it be good or evil in nature. We are known to be Oracles, Truth speakers, Seekers of (Wisdom,Knowledge,Lore) Divine priests serve the general population by acting as expert witnesses, Magistrates, Judges, performing weddings upon request and helping anyone in need of healing of any kind. Our Guardians are the keepers of wisdom and knowledge within the great library and serve to protect the books at all costs. Our Divine Shadows lurk within the dark or in plain sight, keeping an open eye and ear for anything useful that might benefit our cause to enlightenment. The Dark Sentinels protect the Temple of the Ori and strive to defeat any opposing force that might threaten the well being of our members. The Order Of The Ori begin and end their days with extended sessions of peaceful meditation, studying during the morning and praying for spells at night. When the moon is full each month, all Ori gather together and celebrate " The Feast of the Moon " This holy day is observed by every devout follower of Savras by holding various public events that last for hours of fun. Our Aims: 1.Defend Vastonia with our lives and the surrounding towns which have need of our powers and provisions. 2.To bring peace to all of Vastonia's people and to aid them in any situation with an open mind, as long as it doesn't harm themselves or others in the process.( Be it healing of any kind, Raising one from the dead or questing) and if we cannot help, we shall find others who are allied to our cause that can. 3.Recruit any non guild/cult members into the Order Of The Ori, with subjecting them to the Eternal holy flames that will Transform them into an Ori. In time, I shall promote our most dedicated Ori with rank and position within the Order and leading up to potential rise to, A. Divine Priest of the Ori ( Clerics ) B. Guardian of the Ori ( Magic Users & Sorcerers ) C. Shadow of the Ori ( Monks ) D. Dark Sentinels ( Blackguards) Leaders: ''' Celestial Flame of the Ori ( Empty ) Celestial Guardian Defender of the Ori ( Empty) Celestial Shadow Defender of the Ori ( Empty ) Celestial Dark Sentinel Defender of the Ori ( Empty ) '''Our Temple: Located within the town of Geiran. Open to all the people of Destiny and Weapons shall be disarmed out of respect to our God Savras. This is a religious place of our God and no threat will be found here,unless one brings their own threats to us. Rules for Character building: 1. Doesn't matter what race you start out as, but must place Ori in subclass. 2.Have to be Lawful Neutral or Lawful Evil (As foretold by our God Savras) 3.Prefer to have your characters skin a light blue or an ash gray, but not a main rule of thumb. 4.The Order is geared toward Clerics, Sorcerers, Magic Users, Monks, Blackguards (They must be at least 20level in either of these listed) 5. All helms or helmets worn must be made into a Hood, except for Blackguards. 6.And finally able to wield a staff for future ideas. Our shout when entering into the server is; " Hallowed are the Ori " When accepted into The Order of the Ori, your tag must have this at the end of your name -=Order of the Ori=- or this is also acceptable -=Of the Ori=- If you have questions or would like to join the Order of the Ori, please contact one of our members or me on the forum, Personal message or on the server and we will be glad to help you out. Signed, Malanthia -=Celestial Flame of the Ori=-